Ace's Neko
by black medusia
Summary: During the white beard war a strange girl no make that demon girl comes and saves ace and white beard unintentionally and because of her stupidity she is now the property of Portgas D Ace. How is a girl to cope when she had a stubborn mind and cute cat ears that he apparently loves to manipulate AceXOC


**Here is another double oc story I have gathered the courage to try but this time one of the OC will be more of a background it will be surrounded about the main OC who will be a love interest for Fire Fist Ace well here I go and wish me luck**

* * *

**OC Desription**

**Maya-**

**breed:half human hlaf demon**

**power: lightning**

**Hair: white**

**eyes: purple**

**Clothes: black tanktop, white fluffy skirt and bright purple tights with white ankle boots. wheres an amethist necklace that reaches just above her belly button.**

**attitude: care free, loving to all creatures, contradictory, and slightly insane**

**Rosa(main)-**

**breed: Fire Cat demon**

**power: fire as the basic element with extensio to lava and steam/smoke**

**Hair: back**

**eyes:red**

**Clothes: white fluffy shirt(classic pirate shirt) with a dark brown corset just underneath the breast line low riding blue jeans tucked into dark brown high heel boots.**

**attitude: very intense, naive, also protective and sticks straight to what a demon is considered when agitated**

**Original world description:**

**Nether World_Class Zero_Pitt of Despair**

**+ where demons dwell**

**+Eat their own kind**

**+most kids don't survive**

**+evil government regulations**

background Story:

"Rosa" Maya cried out to her as the blonde Angel brought her closer to the vortex to hell a land of no return where only the truly despicable souls dwell.

And she was going to be thrown in it body and soul as punishment for going against the gods well almost all the gods, the sea god liked her enough to not turn her into a blasted fruit for some human to chomp on. But she wasn't going with out a fight and she was sure as hell not going to let her sister suffer; so before she was thrown into the Pitt of Despair she got the angels attention.

"Let my sister leave she is half human. Only humans without bodies are allowed in anyway. " The angel scowled at the demon but pushed Maya into a another world(One piece World) right after she stabbed Rosa in the heart and threw her into hell. She knew rose wouldn't die that easily but also knew that no one escaped from hell; be them living or dead. Death's clenches had no mercy for any soul that entered the vortex that will guarantee doom for all.

"Nooooo….." Maya screamed and cried as she was thrown into the human world where humans ate upon demons because of Trident's fury.

There she came to the understanding of her sisters death within three years and in another two she meet this guy on an island where only women were allowed.

'How is this possible' she thought to herself and she became friends with this boy even against the rule of the island that saved her after such a distraught memory of her sisters. Eventually she agreed to help save his brother, loosing someone hurts and she didn't want others to feel her sorrow. They were both kinda weak when they saved Ace but when Akuna attached it all happened so slow.

Luffy falling to his knees.

Akuna launching an attack.

Ace jumping in front of his brother.

A brown boot hitting the lava man in the face and sending him out to sea.

A long silence

Slowly looking up to see her sister Rosa.

The sister who has been dead for five years.

**Rosa POV**

"Hey sis, need a hand" I asked my sister as she looked at me in shock along with the rest of all humanity that was present.

She gaped at me, as did everyone else well until a guy that looked deformed with lava oozing from under his hat attacked me.

'Hey dude"i said as I blocked him with my wrist before I threw him off. Humans were still weak to a full demon like me they weren't even a challenge and I think it pissed him off that I wasn't even trying because the next thing I know he is trying to turn me into Swiss cheese.

"Man stop it " I said as I threw a fire figure at him.

*note: a fire figure is a form of attack that holds the shape of the person casting the spell or letting out the power in the form of fire (BTW: I made this up)*

His clothes got singed on the right side, since I wasn't really trying.

"Are ya'll trying to get away" I asked the guy who acted as a shield to my lil' sis and the guy in the straw hat.

He nodded as he stared at me calculating weird. So I called upon the element Lava and created a wall surrounding the island till the lava hit clouds and hopefully a few bastard angels. Allowing us to escape. Yeah us, I help and suddenly I'm joined with them.

As we were getting away I hitched a ride with my sister. she tried to death hug me.

"Hey" I tried to comfort her when tears began to shed. I got a bruise on my head instead.

"Baka baka baka sister Wahhh wahhh, i hate you, i thought you were dead Rosie!" she cried and began to hug me again.

"If you hate me why are hugging me?"

"Meanie"

"it was an honest question" okay maybe it wasn't but...

"Hey" martyr guy got my attention.

"Hmmm? Oh hi cowboy sacrifice" I decided to call him because of his hat and deed.

"What the hell?" shouted cowboy sacrifice.

"What? I don't know your name and the only thing I do know is that you tried to sacrifice yourself for straw hat wearing guy who is passed out over there by my lil' sister and you wear a cow boy hat"

"Don't call me a sacrifice though" he completely ignored my explanation.

"Why? What you did wasn't really smart and as for the name. I don't really know yours and its not like its tattooed on you somewhere where I can see it. At least give me your name ,eh?"

"My names Ace and it is tattooed on my arm" he shouted and showed me the tattoo, 'oh the irony' was my first thought

"Well whatever" I decided to brush him off as I looked over to my sister who had passed out on my lap from over exerting herself. geesh what has she been through and who is that guy she is leaning over?

"So how'd you get here" Ace asked me after complaining about being ignoring about his protest and being brushed off so easily.

"I tore threw a portal in hell to save my sister. I am a demon, she is half and you humans are kinda weak, did you know that" I told him every possible answer so he wouldn't bore me. Being questioned bores me severly. I spent five years explaining how to overthrow grimy to numbskulls and know I ahte to explain myself. Why, why, why are they all stupid.

"A-" Ace was cut off as a glowing yellow light emerged from the sea with an angel on a bubble. Alot of the guys were gapping at her like dogs I was glaring because it was the same damn angel that threw me in hell.

"Rosa, how dare you escape from your imprisonment and cause disruption in a world that you don't belong in you deserve even harsher judgment for your sins. I Sabrina, Angel of Justice shall right this wrong" The blonde Angel said snappy.

"I was helping my sister you flying idiot." I went to rebuttal her.

"That monster should have never been born. Demon's having humanity is a mockery of the life our great master " That bitch, I glared at her and apparently lot of pirates agreed with me. I was glad and then had a thought is a spur of the moment thought. I didn't really think of the consequences that came with it as I bounded my soul to the cowboy pirate by biting him on the shoulder. His blood tasted very salty and had an indicting taste. My decision tasted perfect. Too bad it was a bad idea. I think. Instinct is very prominent in my kind so it probably wasn't because it felt right.

"Ouch" he shouted as he began to bleed before healing up at an unusual pace. Then we began to glow but nothing else seemed to change.

"You you ou ou u u" Angel began to get angry then she smiled.

"well then if your going to stay in this world i'll make sure you feel the bond of being owned by taking 75% of you demo powers. I'll make that pirate have a will as strong as yours and your animal side will be your punishment."

She growled out and I began to glow red. After I was done floating in mid air. I looked at myself in the water. I now had black cat ears with red tips and tail to match oh great I'm down graded to a neko and I'm mated which means. crap!

I looked at Ace before looking down and cursing myself.

"Oh and just for laughs you and your sister are banished to this world till death ta ta" the angel laughs before popping away. Yes popping when the bubble popped in a colorful disappearance so did she.

"What does that mean" ace asked and I just pouted because there was no way in hell I was going to tell this guy or any man for that matter that I was completely under his control so I just said the obvious.

"I'm weaker that before only have 25% of my original demonic powers " I am practically a human with the actions of an animal.


End file.
